


Под сенью каменных крыльев

by Kauril



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauril/pseuds/Kauril
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim





	Под сенью каменных крыльев

Я именем твоим не смею клясться  
И праведную жизнь не думаю вести,  
Но кое-что должно было остаться,  
Когда ты мир надеялся спасти.

Всё началось давно, с отца и деда,  
С богов, даэдра, эльфов и людей.  
С проклятого святого амулета,  
Что власть давал семейству королей.

Драконье пламя век не угасало  
И жар его хранил границу сфер,  
А после императора не стало…  
Кровавый культ разрушил тот барьер.

С Обливионом мир соединился,  
Зарделось небо яростным огнём,  
Из пугала в угрозу превратился  
Его хозяин, Мерунес Дагон.

Ты знал о нём, хотя и понаслышке,  
Ты знал, чей знак полсолнца из огня,  
Но кое-что не написали в книжках,  
Пришлось послать гонца, сиречь, меня.

У Амулета, что с мной послали,  
Имелось свойство странное весьма:  
Лишь те его спокойно надевали,  
В ком императорская кровь текла.

Я пробовала как-то и не вышло,  
А ты легко надел, как будто твой.  
«Септим твоя фамилия, мальчишка», —  
А ты растерянно качал мне головой.

Врата, врата, врата… Как было много!  
В любом лесу, куда не повернёшь,  
И дремора шныряют у порога,  
Не очень-то в Обливион зайдёшь.

Тогда всё очень просто нам казалось:  
Имперский город, коронация, огни.  
Клинки тогда в расчёте ошибались,  
Но за ошибку заплатили не они.

По Раю путешествие в тумане,  
Даэдра, люди, культ, какой-то зал.  
Я только помню: Амулет в кармане,  
Их Мастер мёртв и схлопнулся портал.

Мы думали — финал, закончились напасти,  
Врата закрыты, можно запереть,  
Но мир опять растрескался на части:  
Дагон собственноручно сеет смерть.

Разрушен храм, драконы не помогут.  
«Так что же будет? Мы теперь умрём?»  
И вдруг увидел ты к спасению дорогу,  
Меня же опалило, как огнём.

«Прощай. Была хорошим другом.»  
«Прощай. Честь с императором дружить.»  
Ты встал на середину каменного круга,  
Готовясь жизнь за всё живое положить.

Четырёхрукий монстр обрушил крышу,  
Она бумагой полетела вниз,  
Но ты уже тот грохот не услышал:  
Готовил лорду маленький сюрприз.

Ударили лучи слепого света,  
Осыпались осколки, алый прах.  
Не Акатош, не бог великий это,  
Тебя я вижу в золотых глазах.

Кровь на лице: я слишком близко к бою,  
Даэдра пал, он побеждён навек.  
Финал, но… Мартин, что это с тобою?!  
Нет, не вернётся больше человек.

Сейчас ты статуя, тебя обожествляют,  
Тебе поют хвалу, но это преходяще.  
Я помню то лишь, что не забывают:  
Ты другом был и другом настоящим.


End file.
